Vetrix and Funeral Parlor
by Finalcool720
Summary: Shu saw Inori die and sees a boy Vetrix come from a portal and tells him to use the void genome and use his void to bring her back to life and after that its Shu choice what to do with that power
1. Chapter 1

I do not Own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal or Guilty Crown and this is just for fun.

Chapter 1

The film club workshop Shu watched as Inori was killed.He cried as he saw a portal opened and a child in a mask fall out.The boy opened his eyes recognise Inori and looked at the boy crying.He noticed the vile in his pocket.He looked at Inori "Using that vile will grant you the void genome and you can save her"He said."Who are you my name is Shu"He said."The name is Vetrix , I know her and a friend Gai well"He said."Shu"He said using the vile.

He pulled a glove that had a medical symbol from vetrix and used it to revive Inori.She opened her eyes and noticed Vetrix passed out and noticed the void on Shu's hand."Thanks Shu"She said as the void disappeared."Will Vetrix be okay, and you as well Inori"He asked.She smiled and stood up and picked up Vetrix."How did he get here Shu"She asked."I don't know Inori , a portal opened and that's all I know"He said."Come with me Shu , I am sure Vetrix will explain when he comes too"She said.He nodded taking her hand.

He followed her to the nearby neighborhood."Thanks Shu for not forgetting Fyu-Neru"She said.He nodded as the spotlights turned on.He saw a guy standing thier and looked at Inori."That's guy Shu"She said.He nodded as a girl took the robot."Inori what happened"Gai asked."The anti bodies of GHQ killed me but did not get the genome"She said.Gai looked at Vetrix " I see he told Shu , what is was and used his void to save your life"He said.Shu gulped " I am sorry , but i could not let her die, because of my own cowardice"He said.

Gai looked at Shu " I was supposed to use it , but I am glad your safe Inori"He said.Vetrix started to wake up and noticed he was in Inori arms."Hello Gai and glad your alive Inori"He said.She smiled hugging him."Thanks my duel couch"She said.Vetrix coughed and pointed down.She placed him down " Sorry about that Vetrix"She said.He chuckled "Its fine Inori"He said shaking Shu and Gai's hands."I have a question Vetrix about that portal you came throu"She asked.Vetrix nodded " Oh that me and a duelist Yuma were battling in a sphere duel"." I lost and got sucked in and Dr.Faker stole my number cards ,and the portal brought me to that I am gonna guess film clubhouse"He said.

Shu nodded yup "So what now"He asked seeing an explosion."GHQ are still looking for the void genome , witch you used Shu"Gai said.Vetrix pushed Shu forward " So be a hero and save them"He said.Shu had a look on his what.Inroi smiled "You can do it Shu and be a hero"She said.He nodded pulling her void from her chest.He noticed it was a sword and attacked the endlaves.He slashed them right in half and noticed a few people died.He went to Vetrix and used his void to revive the dead.He took a breath looking at Vetrix and Inori."What will you do now Shu" Gai asked.Shu strached his face and Yawned "I am going home , I'll decide after school"He said going home as Inroi and Vetrix voids disappeared.

End of chapter 1 I hoped you liked it and please review.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Guilty Crown or Yu-Gi-Oh zexal and this is just for fun.

Chapter 2

Shu took a breath entering the classroom and sat at his desk. He looked out the window " yesterday was nuts , I saw a a singer Inori die and a kid in a mask fall out of a portal. He sighed " I still have a choice to make " He though. He noticed out of the conner of his eye Inroi and Vetrix enter the classroom. He stood up and gulped. He noticed Vetrix sat in front of him. " Will talk at lunch , Shu " Vetrix said.

Shu kept watching the clock and as soon as it was lunch time. He ran and grabbed Inori and Vetrix's hands and went to the school roof. Vetrix noticed the garden on the roof. " a good place to talk , Shu so are you joining funeral parlor " He asked. Shu took a breath and pulled an apple from the tree on the roof. He took a bite " Inori and Vetrix , I haven't decide yet " He said swallowing the piece of the apple. Vetrix smirked " How about a duel to make your choice , because either way your someone's pawn " He said.

Shu took a breath taking a deck out of his pocket. " Your on Vetrix " He said starting the duel. Inori watched the duel and clapped after Shu lost in five moves. " Nicely done teacher Vetrix " She said. Vetrix nodded and held out his hand. Shu shook his hand and smiled at Inori. " Guess I am joining funeral parlor " He said. Inori hugged Shu "Welcome aboard " She said receiving a call. She took a breath " It was Gai " She said. Vetrix took a breath " So what's the mission " He asked. Shu looked at Inori who sent the. details to his phone. He looked them over " I see hostages we need to rescue from GHQ " He said. Inori nodded taking Shu and Vetrix's hands as she jumped off the roof and an Endlave caught them.

Shu watched as they reached the mission area and saw the hostages were already dead. He took out Vetrix's void Genome and quickly revied the hostages with the medical glove. He then saw the enemy enclaves of GHQ and took out Inori's void Genome and rushed in with the sword. He slashed away at the enemies. He heard his phone ring " I see Shu , you have joined us , please defeat the rest of the enemies by using the enemy commanders void genome " He heard. He saw the commanders son and quickly hid giving Vetrix and Inori back there void genomes. He saw the enemy commanders son and took his void Genome. " Time to finish the mission " He though looking at the void genome. He heard his phone and answered " that void Genome is Kaleidoscope , it can reflect attacks " Gai daid. Shu nodded and used it to finish off the rest of the Endlaves.

He noticed the enemy forces surrounding him as he saw Vetrix and Shu riding an endlave and jumped on. Shu was shocked as Inori kissed him. " Nicely done , now lets get back to base " She said. Vetrix smiled " ah young love " He said as Shu was embarrassed. Shu took a breath and looked at the blood " I am glad Vetrix , thanks to your void genome no deaths " He said. Vetrix nodded " but you have to be prepared to handle it , Shu " He said. Shu nodded and fell asleep in Inori arms.

End of chapter 2 I hoped you liked it and please review.


End file.
